Kindred Spirits
by Charlie Fox
Summary: A/U Santana and Brittany met in College and after a short fling became the best of friends. Years later the world has taken them to different places in their lives, but their friendship still remains. When everything begins to change realization hits. Santana has four days to stop a wedding and steal the groom's girl. Will they always be more than just Kindred Spirits.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindred Spirits - Chapter 1**

**A/N: Using the characters of Glee and a similar opening idea to one of my favourite films this idea has been created. It is an alternative universe so none of the characters met in Glee Club. Normally I write screenplays but have converted it to this format, so I hope it is easy to follow and understand. I hope you enjoy the ride...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. **

**New York - Morning**

Santana never thought that when she arrived in New York 10 years ago that she would be where she is today. As she moves around the converted loft space with a camera hanging round her neck, painstakingly directing models how to pose seductively and getting lost in the world of capturing photo after photo, she looks at the screen of her camera to critique the last photo she had taken and thinks back to her big aspirations of being in these girls shoes. After arriving in New York to attend NYU, the plan was to get through college in hopes of becoming a model at the end of it. Santana knew that modeling was something that couldn't be taught at college, but always the planner she wanted a backup plan.

At the age of 17 Santana knew she wanted and could be the next Tyra Banks, unfortunately life had a different plan for her and here she is a world-renowned photographer for the likes of Vogue magazine and her good friend Kurt Hummel.

Looking up from her camera and taking in the scene in front of her, she looks intently at the models and sighs, she asks herself if these women could just be more co-operative and at least make an effort to pull this shoot off. Lifting her finger she directs her attention to the model on the right.

"Ok you in the purple dress" states Santana.

"My name is Shelly." The model smiles, happy with herself that she is being singled out.

"Well Shirley. Lets try for a look that shows less constipation and more sexiness. Shall we?" sighs a frustrated Santana, looking on at the model that is about to burst into tears.

From the back of the room Santana hears that all familiar feminine voice, looking over her shoulder she rolls her eyes as she see's a smiling Kurt strutting towards her. Santana met Kurt only a few years ago after being hired to shoot his first ever collection, now here she is working with him for his big feature in Vogue Magazine as top designer of 2012. Through the years of working together they have formed a very close friendship, almost a kin to brother and sister type of bond.

" I see Auntie Snix has just arrived on the express to bitch town." Kurt jokes, looking at an unimpressed Santana.

Turning her full attention to Kurt she lifts an eyebrow at him and begins to curtsy.

"Mrs Hummel it's so kind of you to grace us with your presence." They both laugh lost in their own world, forgetting that they are not alone. They both share a knowing look and turn to the models that are looking awkwardly at each other.

"Ok why don't you guys take a break. Be back in fifteen." Kurt directs in his most professional voice.

As the models leave out the side door to the dressing rooms Kurt's attention is drawn back to Santana who is glaring at the retreating models.

"Santana. Can you please try not to scare the models? They're already freaked out to be working with you in the first place because of your reputation." Kurt tries to give an unimpressed look, but the smile behind his eyes gives him away.

"It's my reputation that got me here in the first place Kurt, you should be used to it by now." Santana laughs.

"Oh I am. I just don't want anymore models running out of here bawling like a baby..." Santana gasps.

"That was one time! And she couldn't take constructive criticism." She accentuates as she gabs him in the chest.

Walking over to her computer in the far corner Santana begins to upload the most recent photographs, smiling as she watch's them appear on the screen, proud of her work. In the corner of her eye Santana can see Kurt stealthily trying to sneak upon her, knowing full well that he wants to sneak at peak at her work before she has even finished. Turning the computer screen off immediately to avoid any prying eyes, Kurt sighs in disappointment at not being slyer.

"So...How is it all going?" He asks.

"Great. Only a few more different outfits to shoot and that's a wrap. Where's hobbit and my coffee?" She smiles while adjusting her camera equipment for the next part of the shoot.

A loud commotion comes from outside the main room, and in through the main door bursts Rachel Berry in all her glory sporting one of her many outrageous looks. You would believe that having a fashion guru for a best friend would simple make you understand fashion more, for Rachel though she really is stuck in a different era. Marching her way over to Santana and Kurt on the other side of the room, she shoves a Starbucks coffee into the waiting hands of the fiery Latina.

"I'm not your slave Santana!" Shouts Rachel.

"Shame. You do it so well!" Laughs Santana.

"Your phone has been going off like crazy by the way. I would answer it but I don't want to be speaking to any of your booty calls..." Rachel mocks whiles opening her purse to pull out Santana's phone.

Snatching the phone from Rachel's hands and glaring at her for making such a comment, she storms off and begins to call her voicemail to check her messages. Upon hearing an all too familiar voice a smile breaks across her face long forgetting her interaction with Rachel just moments ago.

"Hey Sanny. It's Brittany. God it must be… what… months, huh? I can't wait to talk to you. I'm in Chicago on business but flying back to LA in the morning. Call me at four in the morning, whatever, we've gotta talk." Hanging up the phone Santana has a far off look in her eyes.

"Who called? The woman of the moment?" Asks Kurt noticing the far off look.

Walking back over to Kurt and Rachel, Santana notices them eyeing her suspiciously and strangely feels the need to be open and honest with them about her past.

"No, no, the opposite. That's my best friend, Brittany Pierce. She sounds desperate to talk." She replies still looking down at her phone in wonderment.

"The wandering dancer." Kurt remembers hearing stories of this Brittany from Santana but has yet to meet the elusive woman in her life. She looks up and smiles at Kurt.

"I didn't know you two had a past." Asks Rachel. Noticing Santana's look sharpen, Rachel feels the need to justify her assumption. "The look in your eye." Santana blushes.

"Sophomore year at NYU we had this one hot month. And, you know me, I got restless..." She looks up at Kurt and Rachel who urge her to continue. "So I get up the nerve to break her heart. I tell her there's this dreamy exchange student who wants to, you know..." nervously she starts to play with her hands "And she gets this look. She says, "I knew I couldn't hold your interest", which, of course, makes me feel like the shallow bitch I've always been. Then she says, "But what makes me want to cry. Is I'm losing the best friend I ever had."" The emotion in her voice coming through as her voice wavers. "And when she said it, I knew. I felt the same."

Kurt and Rachel listen intently and wait for Santana to continue, understanding the full weight of this story and the emotion it holds they wait patiently and give Santana the comfort she needs in their silence.

"So I cried. For maybe the third time in my life. And I kissed her. And we've been best friends ever since." She stops, although she knows there is more to tell. "Nine years, we've seen each other through everything. Losing jobs, losing parents, losing lovers... travelled all over, we've had the best times. The best times of my life maybe. Just drinking and talking. Even over a phone." Santana begins to nervously bite her nails.

"Kindred Spirits." Kurt states.

"No. She is nothing like me. She's everything that's good in this miserable world. The one constant thing in my life is she'll always be there." Santana picks up her coffee to take a long sip, relishing in the burn it leaves on her tongue.

"She's still in love with you." Kurt informs regardless of his knowledge of the relationship, the accusation throws Santana as she opens her mouth to speak but struggles with the right words.

"Maybe."

"Well she has a true friend in you." Santana smiles at him. "Whenever Blaine tells someone how steadfast I am, he always makes me sound so boring." All three of them laugh.

"Solid and genuine is not boring. Brittany can be completely insane..." She pauses as she recalls a memory. "There was this one night in Mexico, like six years ago. We got amazingly drunk, I mean, Keith Richards style." Laughs to herself. "God I haven't thought of this in so long. I can't believe we even did this…" Santana gets cut off as the door from the dressing room opens and the model from earlier salters over.

"I'm ready for the next shoot." Informs Shelly.

"Shhh!" Rachel bursts from eagerness and shoots a glare towards the model for wanting to hear the rest of Santana's story. Kurt politely nudges Rachel's shoulder trying to calm her and turns his attention towards his model.

"Could you give us five more minutes?" Kurt asks. The model nods and walks back to where she once came from. Everyone's attention back on Santana waiting for her to continue.

"So she makes us do a blood oath. She says, "Swear. When we're both 28, if we've never been married… we marry each other!" laughing to herself as she remembers the stupidity of it all, the chances a look at Rachel and Kurt to see their reaction, they stand there stoically with no emotion. Santana feels the need to explain further. "See she figured that would be a sign that we'd misunderstood our destinies." Both Kurt and Rachel now have serious looks on their faces, feeling the tense atmosphere she nervously begins to bite her nails and tries to find a way to steer away from this topic of conversation. "We never talked about it again. I don't know what made me think of..."

"I do" Kurt interrupts. Santana looks intently up at Kurt waiting to hear his answer to her question. "You'll be 28 in three weeks. How old is she?" He asks with a sly look on his face. Both Rachel and Santana gasp.

"You think?" Santana whispers.

"Ah. Desperate to talk." Rachel says her thoughts aloud. Santana begins to pace and starts muttering to herself.

"She's not proposing marriage, there's no way I'm buying one word of th..." Kurt interrupts her ranting.

"Then why are you biting your nails and pacing a hole in the floor." Kurt states gesturing to her moving figure.

"She can't do that to me!" continues Santana.

"Were about to find out." Shrugs Rachel.

"When I turn her down…" Santana starts until the full realization hits her.

"I have a suggestion" Kurt pauses as both women turn to look at him. "Say yes." He smiles to himself, while both women look on dumbfounded.

**TBC…**

**Please let me know your thoughts, next chapter will be updated tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindred Spirits – Chapter 2**

**Santana's Apartment – Night**

After a tiring day physically and emotionally Santana couldn't wait to seek the comfort of her bed. However there was a lingering tension in the air, for Santana knew she had to return Brittany's call at some point tonight. Pacing a hole in her floor, she tries to busy herself to avoid the inevitable. Sighing in frustration she throws her self on the bed and screams into her pillow in annoyance. Slowly lifting her head she looks towards her bedside table to find out the time, 11.55PM flashes on her alarm clock. Her eyes move to the left of the clock where a framed picture stands proud, one of her and Brittany from their college days. Closing her eyes she tries to remember the easier times, before she had all these newfound feelings. Rolling onto her back she dials the all too familiar number and waits for a voice to answer, as she waits her minds flashes back to earlier in the studio with Kurt and Rachel.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Say yes." Kurt smiles to himself, while both women look on dumbfounded._

_"What?!" Replies Santana._

_Rachel lets a small cough leave her mouth trying to attract both her friend's attention. "I think what Kurt means…is if you really stop to think about it. Is that there is a reason no relationship of your lasts more than a few days…" Santana tries to interject but Rachel quickly continues. "What…Uh…I mean is maybe it's destiny bringing you two back together. Maybe you guys have always been meant to be…" Santana looks at her feet trying to take Rachel's words in. "But your slutty shenanigans got in the way." Rachel whispers._

_Santana is quickly making an advance on Rachel for her last comment ready to go all Lima Heights. But Kurt is quick to intervene separating the two girls apart._

_"Let me go all lima heights on her Kurt!" Santana shouts._

_Kurt fully turns to face Santana, and in a comforting way to try and calm her he places both his hands on her shoulders. Waiting patiently for Santana to stop fighting against him, her eyes lock with his. "She has a point." says Kurt calmly._

_Pushing herself away from Kurt, the realization becomes all too much for Santana. Even her friends are making her doubt everything she has believed for the last nine years, she finds herself wishing she could co back to a few hours ago, before she checked her voicemail and this can of worms was opened. Slowly distancing herself from Kurt and Rachel she raises her finger to make her point clear "Neither of you know nothing about Brittany and me!" she states clearly trying to end all talk concerning this._

_Rachel and Kurt both share a look._

_"Denial" they both whisper._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Hello" a groggy voice awakes Santana from her memories of earlier. She smiles to herself once she registers that Brittany has answered the phone and all nerves she had have disappeared.

"This is your 12' o clock booty call Miss Pierce." Says Santana in a sultry voice. She hears Brittany laugh and it breaks her resolve.

"God I missed your voice San." Replies Brittany.

"Hey Britt. Desperate to talk huh? What's up chica?" asks Santana.

"I'm good." She pauses and Santana can sense that there is more to be said. "Great actually, except I miss my best friend. Can a girl hope to get a call more often?" Brittany sighs and the guilt hits Santana like a ton of bricks. Although Brittany is her best friend, sometimes with the distance and the amount of work they both have it means they can go weeks without talking.

"I'm sorry Britt. Kurt has been busting my balls with his new summer line. But I'm all yours." Noticing her slip up Santana quickly adds "Uh all ears for you." Santana lets out a breath hoping Brittany didn't catch on to what she just said, but then it dawned on her that she was turning this into a bigger thing than what it was. But when she hears Brittany sigh she knows that she heard her slip up.

"I've met someone." Brittany blurts out. A silence soon follows and neither woman knows what to say.

"Wow..That's gre…" Santana starts but Brittany soon interrupts.

"He asked me to marry him." She pauses. "I said yes."

Santana is stunned into silence by Brittany's news, her head falls and a tear falls down her cheek. The emotion and tension can be felt through the phone, as both women don't dare say a word to break the silence. Contemplating the right words to say Santana comes up short handed, she feels her world come tumbling down around her and fights the urge not to cry for the fourth time in her life.

"San…Santana are you still there? Did you hear what I said?" A worrisome Brittany asks.

"Yeah I heard…Um…Congratulations Britt. I couldn't be happier for you." Santana responds while wiping the tears from her eyes. She hears Brittany let out a sigh of relief and knows she has fooled her friend with the right words.

"Although I'm slightly worried I haven't given this fiancé of yours the Lopez seal of approval yet." They both laugh.

"So here's the thing." Brittany says as Santana waits for more painful news. "I'm getting married on Saturday!" she finishes and Santana gasps in surprise.

"Woah Brittany that's only 5 days away!" Santana states.

"I know it's soon. But we thought why wait." Brittany sighs as if there is more to the story than she is letting on. "I need you Santana. I can't do this without you. Please say you'll be there." She begs.

Taking a moment Santana rubs her temple to try and stop the impending headache that she feels. How can she say no to Brittany, as much as this will break her heart and the thought alone of watching her walk down the aisle to someone else makes her want to cry, she cannot say no.

"Of course I will be there. I can fly out tomorrow and be with you in no time." She says trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Thanks San." A sudden beeping can be heard on the line distracting Brittany. "Hold on I think Artie is calling. I have to go." She sighs holding back the disappointment of saying goodbye to Santana.

"Okay Britt." Santana says despondently with no emotion in her voice.

"Can't wait to see you. Text me your flight details and I will pick you up from the airport." Brittany rushes to finish the call. She stops and a meaningful silence remains. "I love you Sanny." and then the line goes dead.

"Love you too." Santana says aloud, wiping away the steady trail of tears that fall down her face.

Staring dejectedly at her phone, she begins to wonder how she woke up this morning perfectly content with her life, to now feeling like there is a gaping hole in her heart. She curses Kurt and Rachel for planting the seeds of doubt and making her come to the realization that she wanted to say yes to Brittany. And that could only mean that Santana was in love with Brittany, and always had been without realizing.

Lifting her phone she quickly composes a text to her two close friends Kurt and Rachel. She types 'You were right' and hits send. Curling into a featal position she hides her head in the pillows, trying to shut the world out for the rest of the night.

About 20 minutes pass by and someone banging at her door abruptly awakes Santana. Reluctantly pulling herself out of bed and mumbling curse words to whoever was waking her up at this hour she stumbles through her apartment to the front door. Santana yanks open the door to see Kurt and Rachel standing there with huge smiles on their faces. She stands in the doorway shocked by the appearance of her two friends on her doorstep, they make their way past her and head to the kitchen where they each grab some glasses and open a bottle of wine.

Once Kurt has poured everyone a glass he looks up to see Santana still stood by the door, picking up a glass he tentatively makes his way towards her.

"We assumed from your message, that it was good news. But by the looks of you, I think you need this." He says offering her a glass of wine.

Having completely spaced out, she is brought back down by the sympathetic look Kurt has on his face. Not looking for sympathy but something much stronger she takes the glass of wine and finishes it within just a few gulps. After draining the glass she walks past a shocked Kurt towards Rachel in the Kitchen and proceeds to pour a larger glass of wine.

"You might want to slow down Santana." Says Rachel with worry etched across her face. Santana darts her eyes at Rachel and glares for suggesting such a thing.

"Shut it Hobbit!" she snarls.

Kurt walks up behind Santana and manages to take the bottle out of her hands without a fight. Santana hasn't got the energy to argue she just looks down at the countertop fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Sweetie what happened?" Kurt asks as he delicately lifts Santana's chin so he can look at her properly. Their eyes lock and a stray tear fall from her eyes, Kurt is quick to catch it and wipe it away.

"So much for our blood oath." She whispers. "She said yes to someone else." Her head falls again and she walks towards her sofa to lay down.

"She what?!" Rachel asks choking on her wine.

Kurt sighs, looking at Rachel he silently asks her what they should do. Rachel's shoulder slump in disappointment for her friend, she turns to look at Santana curled up on the sofa and makes the decision to approach and sit down next to her, hopefully offering Santana some comfort just by having someone there.

"Destiny Sucks." Santana mumbles as Rachel sits down. Kurt is quick to follow and begins to pace in front of the two girls.

"So let me get this straight. She called to tell you she's getting married" he says making large hand gestures. His pacing suddenly stops when an idea springs to mind. "Ok. We can work with this. We've got a couple months tops to make her see what a mistake she's making." He stops and looks directly at Santana "and make her realize that you and her are meant to be. We can do this!" He enthuses, excited by his plan and the drama of it all.

"Oh I do love a true-life love story." Rachel giggles.

As Kurt and Rachel get more and more excited over all their new plans for Santana to win Brittany back, they suddenly become quiet when they receive no response from Santana. She stands and without saying a word or making any eye contact with her friends she says, "She's getting married this Saturday." With those final words she starts to walk towards her bedroom.

"So that's it? You're just giving up. Has today made you realize anything at all?" Rachel stands and with a direct approach she shouts at Santana.

Rachel's words make Santana come to a halt in the doorway to her room, her shoulders slump in defeat. Slowly turning to face her two friends she notices a look of disappointment and sadness on their faces.

"Brittany needs me. I'm not going to ruin this for her." She pauses struggling to find the words she wants to say. "Look guys, I appreciate you coming over but I need to get some sleep."

"When do you leave?" Asks Kurt.

"Tomorrow, I have a flight at 11. I'm meeting her back in LA." Santana answers.

Kurt and Rachel both make their way towards Santana, Kurt is quick to pull Santana into a reluctant hug, but she soon settles into it and finds some form of comfort.

He whispers, "It will all work out." And leaves a kiss on her forehead as he makes his way towards the front door.

Rachel hangs back once Kurt has walked away, feeling unsure of what form of goodbye to use on Santana. Although they are close friends they often have a love hate relationship and Rachel is more often than not on the receiving end of Santana's quick gabs. Her emotions becoming the better of her as she looks upon the heartbroken state of her friend, she pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair soothingly before pulling away and making her exit.

**JFK Airport Departure Lounge**

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the airport departure lounge, Santana stands in the corner looking out at the airplanes on the tarmac. Too busy engrossed in her thoughts of seeing Brittany again she is oblivious to two people standing either side of her.

"I hope you packed your sexy little black dress." Says Kurt as he looks at Santana with one of his biggest smiles. Santana looks at him in wonder, opening her mouth to speak she doesn't know what to say, she simply remains confused.

"Oh you didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun did you. We've got four days to break up a wedding and steal the groom's girl." Rachel says breaking the silence, Santana quickly turns to fully look at Rachel also stood next to her. Looking at both her friends she laughs to herself and for the first time that day a smile graces her face.

The speaker announces the departure of their flight and they all proceed to pick up their bags and make their way to their gate. Kurt throws his arm over Santana's shoulder and whispers in her ear "Let's go get your girl."

**TBC...**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far, keep letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
